The enzyme urokinase is extremely effective in dissolving fibrin-clots in patients's blood vessels whereby to prevent the often devastating and life-threatening consequences thereof. Urokinase, however, is manufactured in varying potencies or concentrations for different situations and different patients. As it is extremely critical that the manufactured products meet certain specifications and inasmuch as such products are, by necessity, manufactured in relatively small batches, a substantial amount of quality-control testing is required.
It has been determined that the very best method of quality-control testing these manufactured enzyme products is to test the effectiveness of production samples of same in dissolving laboratory-formed fibrin-clots. However, in view of the many steps involved in such testing procedures or assays, they would be very time-consuming if done manually.